I Wanna Be With You - KyuMin
by sasya darena
Summary: seorang dokter cantik bernama sungmin yang mendapat tugas mendidik seorang mahasiswa, siapakah ' mahasiswa ' tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Be With You

Warning : GS, typo, dll

Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, dll

Rated : T - M

Don't like don't read

CHAPTER 1

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Rumah Sakit International Seoul, terdapat seorang yeoja cantik, manis, imut, dan mempunyai aegyo yang akan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin segera memakannya, sedang bergelung dalam selimut hangat di suatu ruangan yang bernuansa putih.

" LEE SUNGMIN! IREONAAAA! " teriak seorang yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dari sungmin.

" YA! Ada apa kau berteriak kibum-ah? Aku sedang tidur! " jawab sungmin tak kalah keras.

" kau ini seorang dokter lee sungmin " kibum memeperingati sungmin mengenai dirinya yang seorang dokter.

" lalu kenapa jika aku seorang dokter? Dokter juga butuh tidur " jawab sungmin diiringi dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar karena masih mengantuk.

" mana ada seorang dokter yang tidur di ruang prakteknya! Kau tidak pulang lagi ke apartemenmu? " Tanya kibum penasaran.

" kalau akau pulang, aku tak akan dating tepat waktu kesini. Kau tahu, aku pernah hampir membunuh pasienku karena telat dating pada saat operasi. "

" aku tahu itu, maka dari itu cepatlah bangun, para mahasiswa itu akan segera datang." Perintah kibum.

Mahasiswa? Ada apa dengan mahasiswa? Ternyata sungmin mendapat tugas dari pemilik rumah sakit untuk melatih anaknya yang akan menjadi calon dokter spesialis jantung seperti dirinya. Setelah mendengar bahwa 'mahasiswa' itu akan datang, sungmin buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap dengan seragam kebesarannya, yaitu seragam putih seorang dokter spesialis jantung.

" dimana ' mahasiswa ' itu? " sungmin bermonolog sendiri karena mahasiswa itu tak kunjung datang. Padahal pemilik rumah sakit bilang anaknya akan datang tepat jam 8 pagi, tetapi sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi, namun ia belum juga datang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar ruangan sungmin.

" masuk " tanpa pikir panjang sungmin segera menyuruhnya masuk.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari sungmin, terbukalah pintu putih itu dan menampakkan seorang namja dengan jas dokter berwarna putih, rambutnya yang coklat pendek ( bayangin kyu di MV Bonamana ) dengan hidungnya yang mancung, dan kulitnya yang putih pucat segera memasuki ruangan itu.

" annyeonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Maaf aku terlambat. "

Sebuah suara bass masuk kedalam indra pendengaran sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya, otomatis sungmin langsung menghadap kepada sumber suara.

DEG

" KAU! Cho Kyuhyun? " Tanya sungmin dengan wajah yang sangat terkejut.

" Minnie noona? " jawab kyuhyun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan sungmin.

TBC

HAHA, mian pendek. Aku mau liat reaksi para readers dulu, kalo banyak yang baca, ya aku lanjutin. Jadi saya mohon reviewnya ya chingu ^^

Kira-kira kyu siapa yah ko bisa kenal dengan sungmin dan manggil dia Minnie? Kalo mau tau jawabannya, review yah… hehe


	2. Chapter 2

I Wanna Be With You

Cast : KyuMin

Rated : T-M

Warning : GS, Typo, gaje, dll

" _Kau? Cho Kyuhyun?" _

" _Minnie noona? "_

Chapter 2

" bagaimana bisa? " ucap kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan.

Sungmin maupun kyuhyun sangat kaget dengan keadaan ini. Ternyata orang yang akan mengajari kyuhyun untuk menjadi dokter spesialis jantung adalah sungmin. Begitupun sungmin, ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan kyuhyun lagi.

Tanpa diduga, kyuhyun, ' mahasiswa ' itu mengeluarkan evil smirk nya pada sungmin. Sungmin ingat betul dengan smirk itu, smirk itu adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun, matan pacarnya dahulu saat SMA.

" jadi kau yang menjadi dokter kebanggan appa ku noona? " Tanya kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju meja sungmin.

Sungmin diam , tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun. Ia masih terlalu kaget dengan semua ini. Tanpa disuruh, kyuhyun langsung duduk tepat didepan sungmin, mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

" apa kabar noona? " Tanya kyuhyun dengan diiringi senyum evilnya.

" a..ak aku, jadi kau anak tuan Cho Kangin? " Tanya sungmin gugup, karena kyuhyun masih mengeluarkan senyum evilnya itu.

" tentu saja. Aku diberitahu oleh appaku bahwa aku akan dilatih oleh anak buah kesayangannya, seorang dokter spesialis jantung hebat di rumah sakit ini. " jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata kelinci sungmin.

" a..a, iya aku adalah dokter kebanggaan appamu. Dan kau mulai hari ini harus mengikuti semua perintahku. " sungmin mengubah nada bicaranya dengan sedikit dingin, entah mengapa ia tidak ingin bersikap manis pada mantan kekasihnya ini.

" kau banyak berubah noona. " ujar kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan sungmin lekat.

" apa maksudmu? " sungmin tercekat, apa maksudnya ia berubah? Ia tetap sungmin yang dulu menurutnya.

" ne, kau banyak berubah. Sekarang kau lebih dingin, dan… bertambah seksi. " kyuhyun berkata sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan sehingga jarak antara wajah mereka hanya beberapa senti.

Sebenarnya sungmin sedikit merona mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Namun ia sadar bahwa sekarang kyuhyun bukan siapa siapanya lagi selain anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini. Maka dari itu, sungmin langsung bangun dari kursinya begitu mengetahui kyuhyun sedang menggodanya.

" jaga ucapanmu tuan Cho, aku ini adalah atasanmu. " jawab sungmin sedikit emosi.

" kau salah, kaulah anak buahku. Aku bisa saja meminta appa ku untuk memecatmu sekarang juga. "

DEG

Sungmin kaget mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau dipecat, habislah karirnya jika ia dipecat sekarang.

Tanpa disadari sungmin, kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak mendekatinya. Berdiri tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

" maka dari itu, lembutlah padaku noona. Seperti saat dulu kau menjadi kekasihku. " kyuhyun berkata tepat didekat telinga sungmin, membuat sungmin geli dan melangkah mundur kebelakang hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

" berhenti cho, atau aku berteriak " sungmin berkata saat merasakan kyuhyun akan mendekatinya, dan malah sekarang kyuhyun memenjarakan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya.

" berteriaklah sesukamu noona, kau lupa bahwa rumah sakit ini milikku, mereka tak akan berani padaku " kyuhyun berkata tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata indah sungmin. Mata yang membuatnya jatuh kedalam pelukan seorang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin dengan segenap tenaga mencoba mendorong badan kyuhyun dan berhasil, kyuhyun menjauh dari badannya.

" sebenarnya apa tujuanmu sebenarnya kyu? Kau mau balas dendam padaku karena dahulu aku memutuskanmu dengan merusak karirku di rumah sakit ini ? " Tanya sungmin dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia sudah lupa diri dengan ,membentak anak dari pemilik rumah sakit ini, emosi telah menguasainya sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirknya mendengar sungmin berbicara seperti itu padanya. Lalu kembali mendekatkan badannya dengan badan sungmin.

" kau salah noona. " jawab kyuhyun.

" tujuanku sebenarnya adalah untuk mendapatkan hatimu kembali, dan membawa kedalam duniaku kembali. " lanjut kyuhyun terdengar tulus sebenarnya ditelinga sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun barusan padanya. Apa katanya? Mendapatkan kembali hatinya? Semudah itukah?

" kau?! Kau berkata begitu setelah apa yang kau lakukan dahulu padaku?" sungmin berkata dengan lantang.

" aku tidak pernah menyakitimu noona. " kyuhyun ngotot.

" kau berselingkuh dengan seohyun setelah kau menjadi pacarku, apa itu namanya kalau bukan menyakitiku hah? " habis sudah kesabaran sungmin pada namja ini. Namja yang telah menyakitinya dengan berselingkuh dibelakangnya dengan orang yang sungmin kenal pula.

" itu hanya salah paham noona, aku tidak pernah berhubungan dengan bedebah itu. " jawab kyuhyun tak kalah keras. Kyuhyun tak terima dikatakan selingkuh, karena memang pada kenyataannya ia tak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapa pun. Ia hanya mencintai sungmin, lee sungminnya.

" kau pikir aku percaya padamu setelah adanya banyak bukti cho! Sudahlah itu sudah berlalu! Sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebagai rekan kerja, bersikaplah professional! " sungmin merendahkan nada suaranya menjadi lebih tenang, ia sebenarnya tidak mau mengungkit masa lalunya.

" sekarang duduklah disana, itu mejamu. " sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah meja tepat disamping kiri mejanya, hanya berjarak 3 meter dari meja sungmin.

Kyuhyun menurut dan beranjak menuju mejanya. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat masalah dihari pertamanya, walaupun ia masih ingin berbicara banyak dengan sungmin.

" kau tetap manis dan cantik min. " batin kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan sungmin yang terlihat sangat sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya.

Sebenarnya sungmin tahu kyuhyun sedang memperhatikannya, tapi ia tidak peduli, masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari itu.

" kau, ikutlah denganku " kyuhyun kaget saat tiba-tiba sungmin menyuruhnya mengikutinya. Namun kyuhyun tetap menurut dan tidak bertanya.

LABORATORIUM

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang laboratorium. Sungmin ingin mengetahiu kemampuan kyuhyun tentang jantung manusia. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak perlu karena sungmin tahu kyuhyun itu jenius, dan tidak usah diberi tahu dia pasti akan tahu.

" sekarang kau pilih diantara jantung-jantung ini manakah yang jantung manusia " perintah sungmin dengan nada bicaranya yang masih terdengar dingin.

Kyuhyun maju dan menatap deretan jantung-jantung itu. Didepannya sudah ada beberapa sampel jantung, ada jantung sapi, babi ( maaf ), kerbau, dan tentu saja jantung manusia.

" yang ini " tunjuk kyuhyun pada salah satu sampel itu.

Sungmin terdiam, jawaban kyuhyun benar, namun ia tidak mengatakan itu benar atau salah, ia hanya diam dan terus melakukan tes dasar kepada kyuhyun. Dari semua tes yang sungmin berikan, sungmin merasa kyuhyun seperti bukan seorang mahasiswa, justru sungmin merasa kyuhyun lebih hebat darinya.

" selesai dengan hari ini " sungmin berkat pada kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya.

Selanjutnya sungmin segera meninggalkan kyuhyun yang masih membereskan barang-barangnya.

" akan susah jika begini. " kyuhyun bermonolog saat dirasa sungmin telah pergi.

' aku harus bicara pada tuan cho ' batin seseorang.

MASTER ROOM

Tok

Tok

Tok

Seorang pria paruh baya namun tetap terlihat muda langsung menoleh kearah pintu saat dirasa ada yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

" masuk " pria itu, tuan cho langsung menyuruhnya si pelaku pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Saat pintu terbuka, tampaklah seorang yeoja imut nan seksi berjalan kearah meja tuan Cho.

" annyeong tuan Cho, maaf menggangu waktumu ." sungmin membungkukkan sedikit badannya saat merasa dirinya telah mengganggu kegiatan tuan cho.

" ah, gwenchana. Ada apa sungmin ssi? " Tanya tuan Cho to the point.

" begini, mengenai putramu… " sungmin agak takut mengetakannya, ia takut akan dimarahi oleh tuan Cho

" ada apa dengan bocah itu? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan padamu? " Tanya tuan Cho yang langsung terlihat emosi.

" ah bukan begitu, justru sebaliknya. " jawab sungmin sambil mengibaskan tangannya menandakan bahwa perkataan tuan Cho itu salah.

" maksudmu? Kau yang berbuat salah padanya? "

" ani, bukan itu. "

" lalu? " Tanya tuan Cho penasaran.

" apa benar anakmu itu seorang mahasiswa? Bukan aku meragukannya, namun aku merasa kyuhyun itu sudahpantas menjadi seorang dokter, malah aku rasa kyuhyun itu lebih hebat dariku. " sungmin berkata sedikit takut.

" benarkah? " tuan Cho bertanya dengan tampang tidak percaya.

" benar, saya rasa tuan sebaiknya langsung saja menempatkannya sebagai dokter, menurutku ia sudah pantas. " sungmin berujar dengan semangat.

" apa begitu? Tapi melihat dari semangatmu berbicara, aku jadi akan mempertimbangkan keputusanku terlebih dahulu. "

Bagaimana tidak semangat, sebenarnya maksud sungmin adalah agar ia tidak harus melatih kyuhyun lagi, sehingga ia akan terbebas dari gangguan anak itu.

Sungmin tersenyum senang dan berkata " aku harap kau memutuskan yang terbaik tuan Cho. Aku permisi, ini sudah malam. Selamat malam. " pamit sungmin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

' benarkan ucapannya barusan ?' tuan Cho bermonolog dalam hati.

' lihat apa yang akan terjadi besok Cho ' sungmin tersenyum licik, ia berharap dengan ini kyuhyun akan berhenti mengganggunya.

Disebuah rumah mewah, seorang lelaki paruh baya namun gagah sedang berbicara masalah yang sepertinya penting bagi keduanya.

" kyu, tadi sore sungmin ssi datang menemui appa. " kangin melaporkan kejadian tadi diruangannya.

" apa dia bilang yang tidak-tidak tentangku? " Tanya kyuhyun menyelidik. Menurutnya apalagi yang akan dibicarakan sungmin selain melaporkan kejelekannya.

" ani, malah sebaliknya kyu? "

" maksud appa? " Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

" sungmin berkata bahwa kau seperti bukan mahasiswa, justru dia mengakui bahwa kau lebih hebat darinya kyu. Apakah itu benar? " kangin bertanya dengan semangat.

" aku juga tidak tahu, aku hanya mengikuti tes darinya, hanya itu. " jawab kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksud sungmin sebenarnya.

" tapi aku percaya dengan sungmin, dan aku juga percaya denganmu. Maka dari itu appa akan langsung menempatkanmu sebagai seorang dokter, bagaimana? Kau akan appa tempatkan dimanapun yang kau mau " Tawar appa kyuhyun begitu antusias.

' _dimanapun? Sepertinya ini kesempatan buatku ' _kyuhyun melamunkan rencananya, sedangkan appanya hanya menunggu jawaban darinya.

" baiklah, aku ingin ditempatkan diposisi kim ahjussi, aku ingin menggantikannya menjadi dokter kepala bagian spesialis jantung. " kyuhyun berkata disertai dengan smirk evilnya.

" you got it, yeyy… " kangin bersenang ria mendengar pernyataan kyuhyun, sudah sejak lama ia ingin menjadikan dokter di rumah sakitnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bengong memperhatikan sikap ayahnya yang seperti anak kecil itu.

' _tunggu aku besok noona, aku akan kembali mendapatkanmu '___kembali kyuhyun bermonolog dalalm hatinya.

Pagi hari yang cerah dikota seoul, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik sedang bersenandung setelah keluar dari mobil merah mudanya. Yeoja ini terlihat sangat senang hari ini.

" lee sungmin " sebuah teriakan merdu memasuki gendang telinganya. Sungmin menghadap kebelakang dan mendapati Kibum tengah berlari kearahnya.

" haah… haah… Minnie, haah.. kudengar hari ini kita akan mempunyai atasan baru haah.. " kibum berusaha menetralkan suaranya karena lelah yang menderanya akibat tadi berlari mengejar sungmin.

" benarkah? Ada yang akan menggantikan dokter kim? " Tanya sungmin antusias.

" kudengar begitu, ah akhirnya si tua Bangka itu pergi juga dari kehidupan kita. " kibum menarik napas lega, seolah olah beban dalam hidupnya hilang sudah.

Dokter kim, memang merupakan dokter kepala yang sangat menyebalkan dimata semua dokter jantung di rumah sakit ini. Hobinya yang selalu marah-marah dan menyuruh ini itu, membuatnya dibenci semua dokter jantung.

" tapi perasaanku tak enak bummie, apa mungkin kepala kita lebih galak dari dokter kim? " Tanya sungmin dengan wajah khawatirnya.

" jangan berbicara seperti itu Minnie ah, aku yakin kepala kita lebih baik dari dokter kim, karena kudengar dia masih muda min. " kibum mengungkapkannya dengan antusias.

" baiklah, semoga saja. Kajja masuk . " ajak sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

Setelah sampai diruangan prakteknya, sungmin menyibukkan diri kembali dengan dokumen-dokumennya.

Kring

Kring

Tiba-tiba telfon yang berada disebelahnya berbunyi.

" yeobseo, selamat pagi, dokter sungmin disini. " jawab sungmin setelah mengangkat telfon itu.

" yeobseo, dokter sungmin anda diminta dokter kepala untuk keruangannya segera. " jawab seseorang dari sebrang sana.

' ada apa? ' batin sungmin.

" baiklah, aku segera kesana. " sungmin bingung ada memangnya dokter kepala baru itu memanggilnya. bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu, tapi kenapa dokter kepala itu sudah meminta bertemu. Sungmin makin pusing saja memikirkannya, sebaiknya ia bergegas menuju ruangan dokter kepala.

Sesampainya sungmin didepan pintu putih bertuliskan ' ruang kepala ', ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan ragu. Ia masih berpikir, benarkah dokter itu memanggilnya? Sungmin bertanya tanya dalam hatinya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Namja yang berada di dalam ruangan itu tersenyum mendengar suara ketukan itu, tanpa ragu namja itu menyuruh si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

" masuk! " ucapnya singkat dan jelas.

Tak lama, masuklah seorang jeoja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Sungmin membulatkan mata kelincinya begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan menjadi atasan barunya.

" kau!? " sungmin hampir berteriak mengetahui bahwa namja itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

" selamat pagi dokter sungmin. " sapa Kyuhyun dengan seringaiannya yang tercetak jelas di bibir seksinya.

" bagaimana bisa kau.. kau menjadi atasanku sekarang? " Tanya sungmin masih dengan wajah terkejutnya. Bukankah justru Sungmin mengira akan menyingkirkan namja ini dari kehidupannya, lantas kenapa sekarang justru dialah yang menjadi atasan barunya, sungmin bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

" kau kaget noona? Bukankah kau yang menyuruh appaku untuk menjadi atasanmu? " Tanya kyuhyun masih dengan seringaiannya dan sekarang ia bangkit dari kursinya untuk menghapiri sungmin yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya, bukankah maksud sungmin waktu itu adalah agar ia terbebas dari namja ini, kenapa sekarang justru namja inilah atasannya sekarang, itu berarti semakin susah bagi sungmin untuk menghindari namja ini.

" memang kau tidak meminta appaku untuk menjadikanku atasanmu secara langsung, namun ucapanmu pada appaku membuatku menjadi kepala dokter spesialis jantung sekarang? " kyuhyun berhenti tepat dihadapan sungmin, menatap foxy sungmin yang telihat antara kaget dan tidak terima.

Sungmin tetap mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang, tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang kyuhyun tepat berada didepannya, dekat sekali dengannya.

" maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari untuk berterimakasih padamu noona, berkat ucapanmu pada appaku, aku menjadi dokter sungguhan mulai saat ini. " tangan kyuhyun tergerak untuk mengusap pipi sungmin yang lembut itu. Namun saat itu juga sungmin tersadar dan menghempaskan tangan kyuhyun dari pipi cubbynya.

" kau puas Cho? Kau menjadi boss ku sekarang. Kau pasti akan menyiksaku kan? " Tanya sungmin sinis.

" hmmm.. " kyuhyun Nampak berpikir sejenak.

" kukira aku belum puas, aku belum memberikanmu ucapan terimakasihku ." kyuhyun menyeringai mengatakannya.

" tidak per….

CHU~ ucapan sungmin terpotong karena tiba-tiba kyuhyun mencium bibirnya secepat kilat sebelum dirinya selesai berbicara.

TBC

YEY.. akhirnya selesai juga chap 2, maaf kalo ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan para readers, karena aku baru disini, jadi tolong maklumin ne…

Makasih juga buat yang udah review untuk chap 1 nya yang super pendek itu, hehe…

Saranghae untuk semuan reviewers dan silent reader juga… jeongmal saranghaeyo ^^

Bales review yah…

**Cho han kyo 137 : **iya, mian pendek bgt. Inikan baru permulaan, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ^^

**Fifian 160 : **ini udah diusahakan sekilat mungkin chingu. Gomawo ne…

**Kyuminring : **annyeong, jantung aku juga berdetak kencang kalo liat min, hehe. Ini nih yang terjadi. Gomawo ne…

**Adelima :**ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya…

**Park min rin : **aku juga suka banget waktu kyu di bonamana, makanya aku bikin dia kaya gt. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne…

**ImSFS : **hehe, mian mian, ini udah dipanjangin ko. Ini udah update, review lagi ne, gomawo.

**May AngelBunny : **gomawo ^^

**Desi2121 : **iya, mereka kan mantanan. Emang agak meragukan, tapi cocoklah. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Audrey musaena : **wahh.. eonni, aku suka bgt baca ff-ff mu, apalagi pink innocent, hehe. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Sunnyunysunghyun : **hahh, aku seneng bgt chingu suka, hehe. Gomawo ne, nado saranghae…

**Bunnyming : **ini udah lanjut, gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Chiikyumin : **ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne ^^

**Kyurin Minnie :** tebakan chingu bener, lebih tepat lagi kyu itu mantan pacar ming, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya.

**Chanmoody : **iya, mian digantung. Kenal kan kyu mantannya ming. Gomawo rivewnya ^^

**Tabihae : **iya mian Cuma sedikit yang kemaren, ini udah dipanjangin. Gomawo rivewnya…

**Kyumin always :** iya pendek, kan baru permulaan, hehe. Iya kenal, kan mereka mantan. Makasih reviewnya…

**MinningstategyCHU : **ini udah asap chingu, haha… #homatpadabenderakolorkyumin tebakan chingu bener semua, hehe. Gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Rinrin kyumin : **ini udah lanjut. Tebakan chingu bener ko, hehe. Gomawo ne…

**Nahanakyu : **iya saling kenal, ini udah lanjut. Semangat! Gomawo ne…

**Coffeewie kyumin : **pendek memang, tp bukan prolog juga sih, hehe. Iya dong ming dokter, sprecialis lg. ini udah lanjut yah… gomawo reviewnya.

**Dessykyumin : **hehe, ini udah lanjut, ga penasaran lagi kan? Gomawo ne…

**Nurichan4 :** gomawo udah suka, gomawo juga reviewnya ne ^^

**SazkiaSiwonestELF : **kyu itu mantannya ming, haha. #authormemangkece hehe, gomawo ne…

**Guest : **ini udah lanjut, namamu siapa? Gomawo ne ^^

**Guest : **ini udah lanjut, cantumin namamu dong ^^ gomawo ne…

**Kasygirl : **iya, pasti dilanjut, mudah mudahan seru ne. gomawo reviewnya.

**Rinyeol : **ini udah lanjut, udah ilang kan penasarannya? Gomawo reviewnya ne…

**Ms. Kim : **ini udah lanjut. Ming itu bukan pemales Cuma susah bengun aja, hehe gomawo ne..

**Nannaa : **iya, makasih udah ngingetin, pasti banyak deh typonya. Makasih juga sarannya, aku akan mencoba lebih teliti lagi dan rapih, gomawo ne…

**Kyupil : **siap, ini lanjut. Gomawo ne…

**JoBel13ve : **mudah mudahan seru, gomawo reviewnya.

**Kyuminlove0501 : **iya ini udah cepet, hehe. Makasih pujiannya, hehe. Diusahakan bvanyak NC, haha. Gomawo ne.

**ririskaa : **kyu itu mantannya ming. Ini udah lanjut, gomawo ne chingu ^^

**fariny : **ini udah lanjut, gomawo ya…

**kyumin : **ini udah kilat chingu, udah tau kan kyu siapanya min? hehe. Gomawo ne…

terimakasih sekali lagi….


	3. Chapter 3

I Wanna Be With You

Warning : GS, Typos, gaje, dll

Cast : KyuMin

**Maaf banget chap sebelum sebelumnya banyak bgt typonya, mungkin jadi ga enak bacanya. Diusahakan chap sekarang aku lebih teliti lagi, mohon dimaklumi ya, aku kan masih baru chingu, gomawo ^^**

Chap 3

" Kyuh… hmmph… lephm.. paskahmppp… " suara rontaan dari mulut Sungmin mulai terdengar sangat tiba-tiba kyuhyun meng'hadiahinya' sebuah ciuman di bibirnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tak mendengar rontaan sungmin itu, malah dia memperdalam ciumannya, menghisap bibir sungmin dengan kuat, dan menjilati bibir seksi Sungmin, meminta izin untuk memasuki mulut hangat Sungmin. Tetapi Sungmin tidak mengijinkannya, malah Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

" apa yang hah… kau lakukan? " Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan terlihat susah bernafas karena pasukan oksigen yang berkurang akibat ' aktivitas ' mereka tadi.

Kyuhyun terlihat menyeringai " aku hanya memberikan ucapan terima kasihku noona . " Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan santai.

BRAK!

Selanjutnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu dari arah Sungmin keluar. Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun apalagi berpamitan.

" aku sangat merindukanmu Minnie. Ternyata rasa bibirmu tidak berubah, tetap manis. " Kyuhyun bermonolog disertai dengan senyuman tulus bukan seringai seperti biasanya.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan lain, seorang yeoja tampak sedang mengatur nafasnya yang tidak karuan.

" apa yang terjadi barusan? " Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, sambil meneteskan air matanya.

Sungmin akui bahwa ciuman itu sangat ia rindukan. Ia justru menikmati ciuman itu. Namun ciuman itulah yang justru mengingatkan Sungmin pada masa lalunya yang menyakitkan bersama Kyuhyun. Dimana Kyuhyun menyakitinya dengan berhubungan bersama Seo dibelakangnya.

**Flashback **

" Kyu, aku ingin berbicara sebentar, boleh? " Tanya seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang pada Kyuhyun.

Tanpa membalas perkatan Seo, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah dan menyuruh Seo mengikutinya.

" bicaralah sekarang, waktuku tak banyak. " Kyuhyun berujar dingin saat dirasa tempat mereka bicara sudah sepi.

Dengan gugup serta menundukkan kepala Seo berbicara " jadilah namjachinguku kyu! " pinta Seo masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

" aku tak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu, dan aku sudah mempunyai yeoja. " ucap Kyuhyun lantang dan dingin, tak ada nada bersahabat dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

TES

Seketika itu juga air mata Seo jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

" tak… tak bisakah kau hiks… memutuskannya dan memilihku hiks… Kyu? " Tanya Seo yang membuat seorang Kyuhyun marah karena telah berkata seenaknya.

" TAK DENGAR KAH KAU? AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU DAN AKU SUDAH MEMILIKI YEOJACHINGU! " Kyuhyun berteriak kepada yeoja dihadapannya itu. Emosinya meluap saat Seo menyuruhnya memutuskan yeojanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian wajah Seo yang mulanya sedih berubah menjadi senyuman, senyuman yang 'janggal'.

" kalau begitu ijinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu Kyu. " setelah mengatakan itu, Seo langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi Kyuhyun.

Chu~

Cekrek

Saat Kyuhyun dicium oleh Sungmin terlihat seorang namja memotret kejadian tersebut, dan menyunggingkan senyum anehnya.

" SUNGMIN!" teriak seorang namja yang tengah memanggil Sungmin.

" Yonghwa? Ada apa? " Sungmin bingung, tidak biasanya namja ini memanggilnya, apalagi menyapanya.

" aku hanya ingin menunjukkan ini. " Yonghwa, namja itu terlihat menyerahkan selembar foto yang membuat Sungmin kaget dan meneteskan air matanya.

**Flashback end**

" kenapa kau datang lagi Kyu? " sungmin berujar lirih sambil menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara kedua lututnya.

Sebenarnya jauh didalam lubuk hati Sungmin, ia masih sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, walaupun Kyuhyun telah menyakitinya. Setelah 7 tahun tidak bertemu Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk melupakannya, sekarang Kyuhyun malah datang dan memunculkan kembali rasa cinta itu. Rasa yang sebenarnya ingin Sungmin buang jauh-jauh.

Sungmin terus menangis, ia melupakan bahwa masih banyak pekerjaannya yang masih menunggunya. Ia terus menangis, menyesali perasaan cintanya yang masih begitu besar kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

" Min, kau mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali? " Tanya Kibum penasaran karena melihat Sungmin yang berlari kecil.

" ah! Aku mau pulang Bummie, badanku pegal-pegal, jadi aku buru-buru. " jawab Sungmin gugup karena berbohong pada Kibum.

" oh, baiklah. Istirahatlah Minnie-ah " Kibum menasihati sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sepulang kerja Sungmin memilih buru-buru pulang. Ia takut akan bertemu Kyuhyun lagi hari ini. Ia masih belum bisa bertemu dengannya setelah apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan padanya di ruangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah berendam dengan air hangat, Sungmin memilih untuk segera tidur, menutupi seluruh tubuh seksinya dengan selimut pinknya. Berharap saat ia bangun besok pagi, perasaannya pada Kyuhyun akan menghilang.

.

.

.

Cklek

Seorang namja tampan dengan wajah yang segar memasuki ruangannya dengan santai. Segera duduk di kursi kebesarannya, dan tampak sedang berpikir. Namun bukan pekerjaan yang tengah dipikirkannya, melainkan sosok mungil nan seksi bernama Sungmin yang dipikirkannya. Memikirkan caranya agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali hati Sungmin.

" suruh Dokter Sungmin keruanganku " perintah Kyuhyun pada seseorang melalui telfon.

Sementara itu diruangan yang berbeda nampak Sungmin sedang gelisah. Gelisah karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk keruangannya. Sungmin masih belum siap menghadapi Kyuhyun. Menghadapi namja yang dirindukannya itu.

Namun karena Kyuhyun adalah atasannya dan Sungmin sebagai bawahannya harus mengikuti semua perintah atasannya, maka dengan gugup Sungmin berjalan menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" masuk! " perintah kyuhyun disertai dengan senyuman tulusnya.

Sedetik kemudian masuklah orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, Sungmin, Lee Sungminnya.

Sungmin hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat dan mendekati namja itu.

" duduklah! " namun Kyuhyun menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Duduk dihadapannya.

Walau sedikit enggan, namun Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

" begini dokter Sungmin, aku mempunyai tugas untukmu. " kyuhyun berkata kepada Sungmin, bicara dengan nada yang professional, tidak ada godaan dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Sungmin tetap membisu dalam duduknya. Hanya melihat kearah meja Kyuhyun.

" aku ingin kau mengumpulkan semua penyebab penyakit jantung yang diderita pasien kita. " Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Apa katanya? Menyuruhnya melakukan tugas yang bukan merupakan pekerjaannya.

Sungmin memberanikan diri berbicara dan menghadap kepada Kyuhyun.

" tapi kan itu bukan tugasku. " akhirnya Sungmin berani manatap Kyuhyun dan melayangkan protes kepadanya.

Ya, itu bukan merupakan tugas Sungmin sepenuhnya. Ia hanya bertugas untuk menangani 8 pasien. Namun jika disuruh untuk mencari penyebab penyakit jantung yang diderita semua pasien jantung yang berjumlah 65 orang, itu sama saja dengan membunuh Sungmin secara perlahan.

" aku tidak mau tahu, aku ingin kau mengerjakannya sendiri. Dan semua tugasmu yang terdahulu akan dilimpahkan kepada dokter yang lain." Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan dingin, bersikap seolah-olah kejadian kemarin tak pernah ada.

Hah~ Sungmin nampak menarik nafasnya setelah mengetahui tugasnya semakin berat.

" baiklah. " dengan berat hati Sungmin menerima tugas 'mulia' tersebut.

" baik, kau boleh menjalankan tugasmu mulai hari ini. " perintah Kyuhyun.

Selanjutnya Sungmin pamit untuk kembali keruangannya. Saat hendak membuka pintu, sebuah suara bass menghentikan kegiatan Sungmin.

" aku ingin data tersebut kuterima 2 hari lagi dimeja kerjaku jam 8 pagi. " kembali Kyuhyun memberikan perintah yang sangat - sangat berat pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, ia langsung menutup pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dan kembali keruangannya.

Pekerjaan Sungmin dimulai dengan meminta data seluruh pasien. Kemudian meminta sampel darah dan urin untuk ditelitinya di laboratorium. Jika Sungmin perkirakan, ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sendirian. Namun ia ingin membuktikan pada Kyuhyun bahwa ia bisa melaksanakan tugas itu.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari berlalu, itu artinya tugas Sungmin seharusnya sudah selesai, namun kenyataannya Sungmin baru menyelesaikan separuhnya. Ia sangat gugup hari ini, apa yang akan dikatakannya pada Kyuhyun soal tugas itu. Tugas yang belum bisa dia selesaikan.

Kring

Kring

Suara telfon itu mengejutkan Sungmin, namun ia buru-buru mengangkatnya.

" yeobseo, dokter Sungmin disini. "

" anda diminta keruangan dokter kepala sekarang dokter Sungmin. "

Deg

'Kyuhyun pasti akan menagih tugas itu' batin Sungmin.

" ba.. baik. " dengan gugup sungmin mengiyakan perintah itu.

Segera saja Sungmin melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ruangan Kyuhyun.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" masuk! "

Sungmin masuk dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyuhyun.

" mana tugas yang aku perintahkan? " Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

" I.. it.. itu, aku belum menyelesaikannya. " Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini, sekalipun Sungmin merupakan salah satu dokter terbaik dirumah sakit ini. Tapi justru itulah tujuan Kyuhyun, itu merupakan alasan agar Kyuhyun dapat bertemu terus dengan Sungmin.

" hmm… aku meragukan kau sebagai dokter terbaik, tugas begini saja tidak bisa. " Kyuhyun berkata dengan sedikit angkuh.

" mian, maafkan aku. " Sungmin meminta maaf dengan tulus, jujur ia sangat malu dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini.

" apa hukumannya jika seorang dokter tidak bisa memenuhi tugasnya? " Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menatap Sungmin yang hampir mengeluarkan air mata didepannya.

Sungmin tersentak, ia ingat betul bahwa hukuman bagi dokter yang tidak bisa memenuhi tugasnya adalah dikeluarkan secara tidak hormat dari rumah sakit ini.

" ku mohon, jangan pecat aku. Aku masih ingin menjadi dokter disini. " sungmin memohon kepada Kyuhyun, air matanya pun keluar dari mata indahnya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak tega melihatnya. Sungmin melupakan harga dirinya dengan memohon-mohon pada Kyuhyun agar tidak memecatnya. Ia tidak mau dipecat hanya karena tugas ini, akan sia-sia karir yang dibangunnya selama ini jika ia dipecat secara tidak hormat.

" aku tidak akan memecatmu dokter Sungmin. Tapi kau harus menerima hukumanmu. " Kyuhyun menyeringai saat mengatakan akan memberikan hukuman pada Sungmin.

" apapun itu akan aku terima, asal jangan memecatku. " Kyuhyun makin menyeringai mendengar jawaban Sungmin.

" ikutlah dengan ku! " Kyuhyun berkata sembari berjalan menuju ranjang pasien diruangannya.

Setelah sampai didekat ranjang pasien, Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Sungmin dan menggendong Sungmin, mendudukannya di atas ranjang pasien itu.

" k..kyu, ap.. apa yang kau lakukan? " gugup, itulah perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Apalagi sekarang Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

" jadilah kekasihku kembali min!" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun tulus sekali mengatakan itu. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadikan Sungmin menjadi kekasihnya kembali.

" tidak! " kembali Sungmin mengeluarkan penolakan dengan suara dinginnya.

" kenapa? Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Minnie. " sebenarnya ucapan Kyuhyun barusan terdengar sangat tulus ditelinga Sungmin. Ia juga tidak mengungkiri bahwa ada rasa senang dalam hatinya mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun masih mencintainya.

" disini, disini masih sakit Kyu. Sakit akibat luka yang kau torehkan. " Sungmin berkata sembari memegang dadanya, menunjukkan pada Kyuhyun bahwa masih ada luka dihatinya.

" dengarkan aku Min! " Kyuhyun memandang lekat mata Sungmin. Meminta Sungmin untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya.

" pertama, aku tak pernah mnyakitimu, kedua aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan Seo, dan yang terakhir aku masih sangat mencintaimu Min. " Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sangat lantang dihadapan Sungmin. Memperlihatkan pada Sungmin bahwa ucapannya barusan adalah kebenarannya.

" hiks… lalu, hiks.. kenapa bisa ada foto itu, hiks… ?" Sungmin memberanikan diri bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun walaupun dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

" itu hanya perbuatan licik Seo, Min. ia menyuruh seseorang untuk memotret adegan saat Seo menciumku secara sepihak dan memperlihatkan foto itu padamu agar kau memutuskanku Min. "

" agar hubungan kita hancur, dan Seo bisa dengan leluasa mendekatiku. " penjelasan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin berpikir. Apakah benar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun? Namun ia tidak melihat kebohongan dari mata Kyuhyun, hanya ada ketulusan disana.

" percayalah padaku Min. " pinta Kyuhyun sembari menggenggam tangan hangat nan lembut miilik Sungmin.

BUGH~

Selanjutnya tanpa berkata apapun, Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba sehingga sekarang mereka terjatuh dilantai.

" kenapa tak mengatakannya sejak awal hiks…? " Tanya sungmin masih memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat.

" kau selalu menjauhiku Min, bahkan kau sampai pergi keluar negeri. " jawab Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Sungmin, menenangkan yeojanya.

" hiks… jangan sakiti aku lagi Kyu. " Sungmin memohon pada Kyuhyun masih dengan isakannya.

" tak akan pernah Min. " selanjutnya Kyuhyun langsung meraih dagu Sungmin dan mencium bibir itu lembut, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cintanya yang selama ini masih dirasakannya.

Ciuman itu terasa sangat lembut bagi Sungmin. Dan lama kelamaan ia juga menikmati lumatan bibir Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Lumatan bibir tebal Kyuhyun, rasa bibir Kyuhyun yang dahulu selalu dirasakannya, lidah nakal Kyuhyun yang selalu menggodanya dahulu, Sungmin merindukan semua itu. Namun kini rasa rindu itu telah terobati, terobati dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun kembali dan mengisi hatinya kembali.

" kyuuhh… hhmmphh… " Sungmin melenguh kala ciuman Kyuhyun yang awalnya hanya lumatan biasa, menjadi ciuman bernafsu. Bahkan semakin lama Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka.

" Kyuh… " Sungmin kembali melenguh saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menggendong Sungmin keatas ranjang pasien disebelahnya. Menindih badan mungil Sungmin dengan badan tegap Kyuhyun.

" min, saranghae… jeongmal saranghae " kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencium bibir Sungmin.

TBC

Wah.. leganya udah update.

Terima kasih kepada semua reviwers dan juga silent reader. Berkat adanya kalian aku jadi semangat nulis ff ini.

Bagi yang nanya si Kyu udh lulus apa belum, jawabannya adalah udah. Jadi tujuan awalnya si Kyu itu adalah untuk PKL di rumah sakit itu, tapi karena dia jenius jadilah dia menjadi dokter kepala sekarang, hehe…

Maaf kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan readers. Maaf juga kalo cerita membosankan. Juga untuk typo yang bertebaran mohon dimaafkan, terimakasih yang udah menasihati tentang cara penulisan yang benar, mohon koreksinya lagi ^^

Bagi yang meminta NC, diusahakan akan ada banyak disini, hehe…

Bagi para readers baru selamat datang dan semoga ngikutin terus cerita ini.

Juga yang bilang ff ini kurang panjang, aku selalu mengusahakan agar ff ini panjang, tp hanya seginilah yang ada di otak aku, jadi mian kalo masih pendek juga.

Yang ingin manggil aku chingu juga ga masalah, aku malah seneng, kesannya kita lebih akrab ^^

Yang selalu nyemangatin aku juga makasih

Maaf jika nama kalian tidak bisa aku sebutin satu-satu, tapi aku baca semua review kalian ko ^^

Untuk selanjutnya apakah KyuMin akan NC an?

Kalo mau tau jawabannya review lagi ne…, gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

I Wanna Be With You

Warning : GS, Typos, Gaje, dll

Cast : KyuMin

Rated : M

" _Kyuh… " Sungmin kembali melenguh saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman mereka dan menggendong Sungmin keatas ranjang pasien disebelahnya. Menindih badan mungil Sungmin dengan badan tegap Kyuhyun. _

" _min, saranghae… jeongmal saranghae " kembali Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktivitasnya mencium bibir Sungmin. _

Chap 4

" hhmmpphh… kyyyuuhhh… " Sungmin melenguh diantara hisapan Kyuhyun pada bibirnya. Kyuhyun terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia menghisap, melumat dan menjilat bibir seksi Sungmin. Tak ada bagian bibir Sungmin yang terlewatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

" aammhhh… " Sungmin mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun melesat masuk kedalam mulutnya. Mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulut hangat Sungmin. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Sungmin, hingga mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk beradu dengan lidah Kyuhyun.

" kyyuuhh… " Sungmin berusaha mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat dirasa pasukan oksien yang telah habis dalam tubuhnya. Namun seakan menulikan pendengarannya, Kyuhyun tetap melumat bibir itu, hingga ia juga merasa bahwa oksigen yang berada di dalam tubuhnya juga telah habis.

" hah.. hah.. kyuuh.. kauh mauhh.. membunuhkuhh… ? " nafas Sungmin terengah akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun barusan.

" bibirmuh.. sangat menggoda minniehh.. " Kyuhyun tak kalah terengahnya dengan Sungmin.

Tak lama setelah pasukan oksigen mereka telah kembali, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin. Kembali ingin mencoba bibir yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

Tok

Tok

Tok

" kyu! " belum sempat Kyuhyun untuk meneruskan ' pekerjaannya ' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar, dan terdengar sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

DEG

" itu Appa, Min! " sontak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terkejut dengan ini. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin, namun sebelum membukakan pintu untuk sang Appa, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin membenahi dahulu diri mereka agar Appa Kyuhyun tak curiga.

Clek

" Kyu, lama sekali membukanya! " Appa Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit kesal, namun setelah melihat Sungmin muncul dari arah belakang Kyuhyun, raut wajah Kangin kembali ceria.

" ada dokter Sungmin rupanya. "

" ah, ne sajangnim, annyeong " Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berminat untuk pergi keluar ruangan Kyuhyun. Setelah Sungmin pergi, Kyuhyun dan Kangin masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Kyuhyun heran dengan tingkah Kangin yang sekarang tengah tersenyum aneh padanya. Namun seakan mengerti, Kyuhyun menjawab senyuman aneh tersebut.

" dokter Sungmin hanya memberikan tugasnya padaku " seakan bisa memahami Appanya, Kyuhyun memberikan penjelasan walaupun penjelasan itu tidak seratus persen benar.

" yah.. hanya itu? Tak ada yang lainnya? " Tanya Appa Kyuhyun yang sekarang raut wajahnya sedikit terlihat kecewa.

" tak ada Appa. Ada apa Appa kemari? " Tanya Kyuhyun agar Kangin tidak terus menanyakannya dan Sungmin.

" ah begini, Appa akan pergi ke Jepang hari ini untuk menemui rekan bisnis Appa. Kau tak apa Appa tinggal? " Tanya Kangin, ada sedikit raut khawatir dalam wajahnya.

" aku bukan anak kecil Appa. Kalau mau pergi, pergi sajalah. " dengan sangat cuek Kyuhyun menanggapi perkataan Appanya barusan.

" baiklah, jaga dirimu Kyu, Appa tak akan lama. " Kangin terus mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun. Padahal orang yang dikhawatirkannya malah tidak menanggapi kepeduliannya.

" ya ya Appa, aku bisa jaga diri. " Kyuhyun kembali menjawabnya dengan acuh tak acuh sembari kembali ke mejanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

" bye bye Kyunie… " pamit Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya selanjutnya ia kembali keruangannya.

Setelah Appanya keluar Kyuhyun langsung menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi tahtanya.

" mengganggu saja " Kyuhyun bermonolog karena merasa kesak akibat sang Appa yang mengganggu ' acaranya ' barusan.

Sementara itu diruangan lainnya, terdapat seorang yeoja yang tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tersenyum sembari menyentuh bibirnya dengan jemari lentiknya.

Clekek

" Minnie.. " panggil Kibum dari arah pintu.

Namun tak ada sahutan dari pemilik nama itu. Kibum hanya heran melihat Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum sendiri sembari memegangi bibirnya.

" Minnie! " kembali Kibum memanggil nama itu. Karena merasa terus menerus diacuhkan, akhirnya Kibum melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyadarkan Sungmin.

" MINNIEEE! " teriak Kibum dengan suara teriakannya, dan berhasil, Sungmin menghentikan acara tersenyumnya dan menatap geram pada Kibum.

" ya! Kim Kibum! Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu yang selalu berteriak padaku itu. Telingaku sakit tahu! " Sungmin menatapnya geram semabri memegangi telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Kibum.

" salah sendiri kau mengacuhkanku. Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, kau malah asik tersenyum sendiri. " Kibum berbicara sembari mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Sungmin.

" eh? Benarkah? Mianhae Bummie. " Sungmin terlihat menyesal karena telah mengacuhkan Kibum.

" gwenchana Minnie-ah " jawab Kibum yang mengetahui raut menyesal Sungmin sembari mengusap tangan Sungmin yang berada di atas meja. Setelah itu Sungmin kembali menampakkan senyum manisnya pada Kibum.

" ada apa Bummie? Kau ada perlu denganku? " Tanya Sungmin yang sekarang memperhatikan penuh Kibum.

" hanya mengajak makan siang Minnie. Kajja.. " ajak Kibum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kibum pergi kesebuah café disebrang rumah sakit.

" Min, kau tahu, besok akan ada dokter spesialis baru yang menjadi pengganti dokter Lee. " Kibum memberitahukan sesuatu yang menurut Sungmin sih tidak penting.

" benarkah? " Tanya Sungmin berusaha antusias.

" hmm, dan kudengar dia tampan Min. " Kibum terihat tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat tersebut.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum barusan, menurutnya setampan apapun dokter baru itu, masih lebih tampan Kyunienya. Mengingat nama itu, Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Dan sekarang kedua yeoja itu tengah tersenyum, bukan saling melempar senyum, melainkan senyum dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sungmin terlihat tengah bersiap untuk pulang menuju apartemennya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan terlihatlah lelaki tampan yang mendekat kearahnya.

" Min… " panggilnya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dengan berpura-pura sibuk dengan barangnya. Sungmin masih malu mengingat kejadian tadi di ruangan Kyuhyun.

" Min, aku antar pulang ne? " Kyuhyun memberikan tawaran, walaupun bukan tawaran melainkan sebuah ajakan.

Sungmin nampak terdiam memikirkannya, namun tak lama setelah itu ia menganggukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Kyuhyun gemas melihat kelakuan Sungmin yang tetap menggemaskan di umurnya yang ke 25 tahun. Tak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya sejak mereka SMA, kulit putih bersihnya, mata bulat besarnya, bibir shape M yang seksi, semuanya tak ada yang berubah. Hanya sikap Sungmin yang menjadi lebih dewasa yang berubah. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan santai. Tak ada pembicaraan selama mereka di dalam mobil. Mereka hanya terlihat sesekali saling memandang dan melempar senyuman.

" rumahmu dimana Min? " Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

" setelah pertigaan ini belok kiri, disitu apatemenku. " Sungmin menjawabnya dengan sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa Sungmin masih belum bisa bersikap biasa maupun manja kepada Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih merasa canggung bila menghadapi Kyuhyun. Padahal sikap Kyuhyun padanya sangat lembut dan romantic.

Tak lama mereka berdua telah sampai di depan gedung apartement Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk mengantarkan Sungmin sampai kedalam kamarnya, namun Sungmin menolak.

" tak usah Kyu, sampai sini saja. " Sungmin menolaknya dengan lembut.

" Min, aku ini namjachingumu, aku ingin tahu tempat kau tidur, makan, dan lainnya. " Kyuhyun bersikeras mengantar Sungmin dengan nada bicaranya yang tetap lembut.

" hmm… " Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin hingga mereka sampai didalam kamar apartement Sungmin.

" kau tetap menyukai warna pink Min? " Kyuhyun bertanya semabari memperhatikan apartement Sungmin yang didominasi warna pink dan putih.

Hanya sebuah senyuman lembut yang Sungmin berikan atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

" K..Kyu, kau mau minum apa? " Tanya Sungmin masih dengan kegugupannya.

" apa saja Min, tapi aku lapar. " Kyuhyun berkata sembari memegangi perutnya yang lapar.

Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk membuat minuman dan makanan untuk Kyuhyun. Saat Sungmin sedang memasakkan ramen untuk Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba tangan kekar Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

" K.. Kyu.. " Sungmin terkejut dengan perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, sehingga sekarang kedua pipi bulatnya merona merah.

" aku sangat merindukanmu Minnie. Saranghae… " Kyuhyun menaruh hidungnya dipundak Sungmin, menyesap wangi yang dikeluarkan tubuh Sungmin.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan Sungmin agar menghadap kearahnya. Tangan Kyuhyun mematikan kompor yang menyala.

" kenapa dimatikan Kyu? Aku sedang masak. " Sungmin terlihat hendak membalikkan lagi tubuhnya dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya, namun belum sempat berbalik Kyuhyun sudah menarik tengkuknya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya karena perbuatan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba begini. Namun karena Kyuhyun yang melumat bibirnya dengan lembut, ia pun mulai menikmati ciuman ini, bahkan Sungmin mulai berani untuk membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

Ciuman yang awalnya lembut itu, kini berubah menjadi sedikit kasar. Kyuhyun melumata bibir atas dan bawah Sungmin dengan penuh nafsu. Menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang tepat untuk melakukan French kiss.

" hmmmpphh… " Sungmin melenguh karena lidah nakal Kyuhyun yang memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya, mengabsen semua yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

" ammphh… " kembali Sungmin melenguh karena lidah Kyuhyun kembali bermain didalam mulut hangatnya.

Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, tangan kyuhyun bergerak kebelakang punggung Sungmin untuk mematikan kompor yang masih menyala.

Setelahnya Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin dengan mengaitkan tangan Sungmin pada lehernya dan kaki Sungmin mengapit pinggangnya. Kyuhyun berniat untuk membawanya ke kamar Sungmin.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar Sungmin, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan saling menatap disertai dengan senyuman lembut dari keduanya.

BRUK

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungil nan seksi Sungmin keatas ranjang milik Sungmin.

" Min, ijinkan aku menyentuhmu malam ini. " Kyuhyun berujar sembari menatap manic indah Sungmin. Meminta ijin untuk menjamah Sungmin lebih lanjut.

Sebenarnya Sungmin ragu, ragu akan perbuatannya dengan Kyuhyun yang mungkin akan merugikannya, namun karena Sungmin berpikir bahwa ini mereka lakukan dengan dasar cinta, maka tidak akan masalah. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya disertai dengan senyumannya, menandakan bahwa ia mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuhnya.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkannya dengan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas.

" hhmmmphh… " kembali Kyuhyun melumat dan menghisap bibir Sungmin dengan ganas dan tak lupa ia memasukkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin.

Dari bibir Kyuhyun turun menuju leher mulus Sungmin.

" ahh… Kyuh.. " Sungmin mendesah karena sekarang sekarang Kyuhyun tengah menjilati lehernya. Tak puas dengan hanya menjilatnya, Kyuhyun menghisapnya untuk menciptakan tanda kepemilikannya di leher mulus itu.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin satu-persatu. Tangan Sungmin juga tak mau kalah, Sungmin pun ikut membuka kemeja Kyuhyun. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru dalam melakukannya.

Setelah kemeja Sungmin terbuka dan dibuang sembarangan oleh Kyuhyun, terpampanglah dua payudara Sungmin yang besar dan kencang dibalut dengan bra hitam.

Cup

Cup

" ahh… " Kyuhyun mengecup dada bagian atas Sungmin sebelum membuka bra itu.

Ctek

Terbukalah bra hitam itu yang Kyuhyun buang sembarang. Sekarang mata Kyuhyun terarah pada payudara Sungmin yang sangat menggodanya.

" ahh.. ahh.. Kyuhh… " Sungmin mendesah saat mulut Kyuhyun bermain disekitar dadanya. Menjilat dan menghisapnya kembali menciptakan tanda kemerahan.

" sshhh… Kyuhh.. " kali ini Kyuhyun bermain dengan putting payudara Sungmin, menghisapnya seperti bayi. Tangan Sungminpun ikut menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan menekan kepala Kyuhyun agar tak melepaskan payudaranya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan segera melepas celana panjang beserta underware yang dipakai Sungmin.

" min.. kau sudah basah. " Kyuhyun berkata saat dilihatnya vagina Sungmin yang merah itu telah basah oleh cairan Sungmin.

" lanjutkan Kyuhh.. " mendengar Sungmin berkata demikian membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seringainya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki Sungmin dan disampirkan pada bahunya. Lalu Kyuhyun melesakkan kepalanya ke selangkangan Sungmin, menghirup aroma yang keluar dari vagina Sungmin.

" ahh.. ahh.. Kyuh… shhh… " Sungmin mendesah nikmat saat bibir vaginanya dijilat oleh Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhh… ahhh… terrussh… Kyuh… " Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam vagina Sungmin. Memainkan vagina Sungmin, mencari klitoris Sungmin dan mengemutnya seperti putting Sungmin.

" aaahh… Kyuhh… shhh… terrushh Kyuhh.. " tangan Sungmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun agar lebih dalam menikmati vaginanya. Menikmati segala service yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

" Kyuh.. Kyuh.. aaaahhhh…. " keluarlah cairan Sungmin yang dari tadi Kyuhyun tunggu.

" manis " ujar Kyuhyun saat kembali mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Sungmin.

" hah.. hah.. " Sungmin kelelahan saat orgasme pertamanya barusan. Melihat itu Kyuhyun mengusap dahi Sungmin yang penuh dengan peluh.

Kyuhyun bangkit untuk membuka sisa pakaiannya yang belum sempat Sungmin buka.

" bolehkah Min? " Kyuhyun kembali bertanya saat juniornya yang telah menegang berada di depan hole Sungmin.

" hmmm… " Sungmin menjawabnya dengan dehaman dan anggukan, jangan lupa senyumannya yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun melayang.

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum saat melihat reaksi Sungmin, dan kembali berkonsentrasi untuk memasukkan Juniornya.

" akkhhh… appohh Kyuhh.. " Sungmin meringis kesakitan saat dirasa junior Kyuhyun yang besar itu yang hanya kepalanya saja masuk kedalam vaginanya.

" mianhae Min.. tahanlah sebentar. " Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena kesakitan. Kembali Kyuhyun berusaha untuk memasukkan juniornya.

" akkhhh… Kyuhh… appo " Sungmin kembali meringis karena junior Kyuhyun yang big itu sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

" mianhae Min. " kembali Kyuhyun meminta maaf karena telah menyakiti Sungmin, dan menghapua air mata Sungmin dengan menjilatnya.

" bergeraklah Kyuh.. " Sungmin menyuruh Kyuhyun bergerak saat rasa sakit yang dirasanya berkurang.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan juniornya keluar masuk dalam vagina Sungmin dengan tempo yang pelan untuk membiasakan Sungmin.

" ahh.. ahh.. ah.. " Kyuhyun menggerakkan juniornya lebih cepat saat dirasa Sungmin mulai menikmati permainannya.

" hah.. desahkan namaku minhh.. " Kyuhyun meminta saat gerakannya semakin cepat, membuat ranjang yang mereka pakai juga ikut bergerak.

" ohh… Kyuhyunhhh… terrusss… lebih ceppaatthhh… " Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dibawah Kyuhyun dan menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

" minniehh… kauhh.. nikmattt.. " Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat dirasa vagina Sungmin seperti memijat juniornya.

" kyuhh… disanahhh.. ahh ah ahh… " Sungmin kembali mendesah saat junior Kyuhyun berhasil menumbuk g-spotnya.

" ahh.. ahh.. yahh… Kyuh… " Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan Juniornya kala orgasme akan melandanya.

" Kyuhh.. akkkuuu… aaaaahhhhhh…. " keluarlak cairan cinta Sungmin yang membasahi junior Kyuhyun. Membuat gerakan junior Kyuhyun semakin lancer keluar masuk vaginanya.

" minniieeehhh… "

Crot

Kyuhyun pun menumpahkan cairan spermanya kedalam rahim Sungmin.

" hah.. hah… " mereka berdua terengah-engah karena kegiatan ini, kegiatan yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan.

" gomawo Minnie " Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium kening Sungmin lama, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan cintanya pada Sungmin yang sangat dalam.

" saranghae Kyu. " Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya.

" nado Min, kita lanjutkan ne.. " Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti saat mengatakannya.

" YA! KYU! " teriak Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan Juniornya.

TBC

**mian mian mian updtenya lama banget.. **

**tapi ini sudah saya lanjutkan ditengah saya sedang UAS, haha **

**untuk NC nya mian kalo kurang atau bahkan tida**k **hot.**

**Untuk semua review terima kasih banyak, aku udah baca semuanya dan aku ga bisa jawab satu persatu, mian yah…**

**Saranghe chingu ^^**


End file.
